


Late Night Snack

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Reader wears lingerie around the bunker late night while getting ice cream from the freezer.





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, oral, grinding, tittie f@*king, cussing, sexy image under cut.

It was another hot night in the bunker, you woke up and looked at the clock on your phone, it said 1:12, you had only been asleep for two hours. You laid in the bed, trying to determine if you were hungry or if you wanted to go back to sleep. You then remembered that you had hid two pints of ice cream in the freezer about a week ago. Man, ice cream sounded good, it was so hot in your room.   
Your turned the bedside light on and placed your feet inside your slippers. You looked down and remembered because it was going to be a warm one, you decided to wear a little pale pink, silky teddy dress with lace trim, it only nearly covered your ass. You had bought it a few weeks ago because, well, it looked good on you, and it made you feel like a woman. The hunters life was mainly male driven, so you lived out of jeans, flannel shirts, and work boots. The only time you ever got to dress like a woman was when you were interviewing witnesses as an FBI agent, and then you normally you wore a pant suit.  
You remembered Sam asking you if you had a secret boyfriend as you bought it at the super center. You replied, that it just made you feel pretty.   
The sight of all that pink next to ammunition and iron rods on the check out conveyor was kinda comical.

 

You thought about covering up the lingerie with your robe but that big old, fluffy thing was way too hot tonight. You adventured out of your room towards the kitchen, praying that you didn’t run into one of the boys. You saw that the kitchen light was on from a distance and that someone was moving around in there. Dammit, you thought. You turned back around to your room when you knocked your knee in to a table. “Oww!” you yelled out.  
“(Y/N) is that you?” Dean asked you.  
“Shit, shit, shit!” You whispered to yourself. “Yeah, it’s me!”   
You thought to yourself, walk in confident, listen to the on slot of ‘stripper’ jokes, claim your prize and go back to your room.  
“It was hot and couldn’t get back to sleep.” You informed Dean as you walked into the kitchen.  
He stood by the open refrigerator door in just a pair of black boxer briefs. He was searching for something else to eat as well. “Yeah me too.”

He looked up at you as he moved to the table, his face went through an array of emotions. At first he was surprised, then it moved to more of a ‘how you doin’?’ expression, to a fatherly ‘young lady, you are not leaving the house like that’ look. His confusion only made you chuckle to yourself. Finally, he tilted his head and muttered, “I like it,” searching for his words, “you look so-so… feminine.”  
You thought, wow, no insult. You walked to the freezer and moved the frozen vegetables to the side, to find your hidden ice cream, you decided to go with the very vanilla this time. You grabbed the bottle of Kahlua off the counter.  
Dean asked, “what cha got there?”  
“Just some ice cream and something to help me sleep.”  
His eyes lit up. “I didn’t know that we had ice cream.” He exciting said.   
“I know.” You said smugly.  
You grabbed two spoons out of the drawer, there was no way he wouldn’t want some, and started walking back to your room. “Hey, where are you going with that?” He asked.  
“Back to my room, I wanna watch tv. You wanna come?”  
His emerald eyes nodded yes for him.  
“can you bring the kitchen fan over there with you?” You suggested.

 

Like that the two of you were walking back to your room, Dean plugged in the tall fan and joined you on top of the sheets while you found some old syndicated sitcom on TV.  
“The air feels wonderful.” You declared.  
“Ah huh!” He agreed.  
You dug a spoonful of ice cream out of the container and poured the Kahlua on top. You handed Dean his spoon and the two of you dug in.  
A few minutes into your watching your show, Dean said “I really do like you in this.” He flicked his thumb into your straps. “It really does makes your boobs look good!”  
You looked down and wrapped your arm under your breasts squeezed them together to enhance your already large cleavage. “Yeah, I guess you are right!” You chuckled together. You flipped your spoon upside down and took a bite of vanilla ice cream.  
“It's just you look so-so damn good right now.” He stuttered. Oh wow, he was serious now. A drop of melted ice cream fell on to your chest. You reached to clean up the the drop when he delicately clutched your wrist. “Allow me?”  
You looked in his dreamy forest green eyes and silently agreed. He licked the ice cream off of your top of your breast.  
You coyly said, “Dean!” You were hoping that he would do that but you didn’t know how nice it would feel.  
“It’s even sweeter than before.” He told you. “God, you make me want to rub myself against you.”  
He was so gorgeous and you wanted to feel his dick massaged against you. Your expressive (Y/E/C) eyes said it all, Dean quickly moved the ice cream and spoon out of your hands. As he came back to you, he immediately pressed his lips so lovingly to yours. His hands wrapped around your body as your arms folded around his neck and shoulders. He was gentle but you wanted him to be rougher. You pulled out of the embrace.   
“Dean,” you moaned, “let’s just have a little ‘fun’ tonight.” You suggested. You didn’t want anything serious just a good romp in the hay.  
He agreed and commenced to caressing your breasts. He slid your negligee straps off your shoulders and kissed your areola before he sucked on your nipple. “Harder!” You cried out. He bit down on your hard nipple. You groaned, “Oh Dean! More!” You wiggled your body underneath of his. He moved to your other nipple and bit down with more force. That one may have even left a mark.   
“Is that how you like it?” Dean asked. You bit your bottom lip and nodded your head. “Are you a dirty girl, baby?” You smiled, winked and grabbed the back of his head and sank his lips into yours. You were aggressive as you rutted your body into his, while your tongue forcefully pushed into his mouth. His hands brutally groped into your hips as he tried to get as close to you as possible. He dragged himself away from your clutches. “I had no idea you would be like this. I am loving it!”  
You touched your bosom, “I want to feel you here.”  
You sat up and reached for liquid coconut oil, that you used instead of lotion, and kneaded it into your breasts. Dean knew what you wanted as he removed his underwear. You laid half way down the bed, as he straddled your torso and ran his cock over your titties. You both moaned as you pressed your breasts together. He slid his dick in and out of the crevice that you created for him. He started to get sweaty and he arched his head back as he increased his rubbing. You moved your head up so that you could start to suck the tip of his penis. His dick was slick from the oil and a few beads of pre-cum that had formed. You watched as a few drops of sweat, rolled down a his chest. He continued fucking your breasts, his cock became so engorged and changed colors from a red to almost purple. “You feel so good, (Y/N). My cock looks so good in your mouth, I want you to take all of me.”  
You hummed, and agreed.  
He quickly re-positioned himself on his elbows and toes as he slid his long, thick juicy dick down your mouth. At first he was timid and only pressed half of his glowing cock in your mouth. You began relaxing your jaw, this was a blessing because he was so big, this extra time gave you a moment for your muscles to catch to up to your brain. “I am going to give you more.” He panted. You shook your head and touched the back of his thighs. He gently slid his whole cock down your throat. You took all of him, fighting back any gag reflex.   
He looked down at you through the opening between your bodies, “You look so fucking hot!” He encouraged. Dean fucked hard and fast in your mouth. His hot, salty perspiration trickled down on you, the taste was so satisfying. The amount of moaning he was doing was music to your ears. The ungodly noises coming from his mouth only turned you on more. You gripped his ass as he fucked your mouth.  
As Dean’s long shaft plunged up and down sometimes his enormous tip would catch on your tonsils. The feeling of not being able to breathe made your senses go into overdrive, you wanted him to touch you in your already wet pussy.   
“God, (Y/N) you feel like velvet!” You heard him say as he thrusted his cock harder in your mouth. The praises were wonderful to hear. You had been taking care of the Winchester’s needs for years but this was the first time to ever be sexual with one of them. They would tell you thank you all the time or ‘this meal was great’ but when you heard, “baby, don’t stop! It's so good!” moaned from Dean lips you knew you were probably ruined for life. Finally you heard Dean exclaimed, “(Y/N), I going to cum!” You increased your hold on his ass, this was you non-vocal way of letting him know you were ready. He let out the loudest moan as his salty sweet seed streamed into your mouth. 

He pulled his body away before you could swallow all of it. A cum saliva mixture traveled down your chest. You were covered with his juices and you loved it. You started to touch his ejaculate. “I needed that so badly. You are so fucking amazing.” He saw the mess that he had made, “Oh, I am so sorry, (Y/N)!” He hastily grabbing tissues from the night stand.   
“It is ok, Dean.” Licking your lips, you continued put your fingers in his cum and brought it up to your mouth just to taste it again. You rutted against your panties just to get some relief to your aching pussy.   
His eyes were surprised, “Damn, you really are my dirty girl.” As he handed you the tissues.  
“Oh, baby you ain’t seen nothing yet,” you smiled as you wiped yourself clean. You had lust in your eyes and you wanted him to satisfy you.  
“I am normally the dirty one; this is going to be fun!” Dean said.  
He quickly removed the rest of your clothes, and you straddled his face as his mouth kissed into your folds. He passed his tongue over your already moist core. His tongue fucked into your opening and then he moved on to your clit. He was a master at this. His tongue was working so fast and furious. “Fuck! Dean!” You called out as you touched your boobs and face. You moaned so loud at this point you didn’t care if anyone heard, you needed Dean, you needed this. It did take much longer, you ground your pussy hard into his face as you rode his tongue to your ecstasy. Once sated, you slummed over and dismounted Dean. “That was so good!” Your relaxed voice told him.  
The two of you held each other for a few minutes before Dean kissed you good bye and snuck off to his room before Sam woke up.


End file.
